


6000 Years

by opeitsfinn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: a short little drabble where aziraphale realizes he loves crowley





	6000 Years

If you were to look at the history of Crowley and Aziraphale you would find two men in love. For 6000 years they were together, maybe not in the traditional way. Crowley knew from the first day in Eden that they were made for each other. He was in love with his angel, and he would do anything to make Aziraphale happy. Aziraphale on the other hand, loved Crowley. He knew that Crowley loved him too but he wouldn’t dare ask how deep that love went. 

Aziraphale knew only the unconditional, never-ending and unquestionable love of God. He knew that Crowley loved him, they had spent 6000 years together. He also knew that he loved Crowley. The thought scared him, the whole angel/demon dynamic. Also Heaven vs. Hell, maybe they thwarted off the end… But the apocalypse was inevitable. Aziraphale wouldn’t know what to do if he lost his demon, so he loved Crowley. But he wasn’t in love with Crowley. 

After the failed apocalypse, however, Aziraphale realized that he was in fact in love with Crowley. He was being stupid to think anything other that ever again. The angel knew that Crowley loved him, but would it be the same way? Aziraphale decided that he couldn’t be scared of what was to come. He had gone to Hell for Crowley, and the demon returned to Heaven for him… 

“You okay angel?” Crowley asked a bottle of wine in hand. He watched as Aziraphale paced. “Your side didn’t say anything more did they?” There was a hint of bitterness in the words and the demon almost felt bad when Aziraphale stopped and looked at him with sad eyes. The blonde stood up a bit straighter and took a deep breath. 

“There is no my side or your side anymore Crowley. There is only,” He took a step closer and smiled. “There is only our side now. And I wish I had seen it sooner. That our side is all that there was.” Crowley felt his ears heat up a bit and was watching the angel with his full attention. 

“I wish that I had known, Crowley. I wish that” Aziraphale squatted, so he was on the same level as Crowley, not above him. “I wish that I didn’t spend the last 6000 years caring what Gabriel thought. We are bigger than Hell or Heaven. What we have is special. The apocalypse showed me that I can’t lose you. It’s you Crowley, you’ve changed me. Whether I wanted you to or not.” He leaned in a bit closer. Crowley could feel Aziraphale's breath on his face. “We’re not friends Crowley, we haven’t been friends for a long time. After all of this waiting, if you would like, I mean…” For a moment the angels face fell, their eye contact broken.   
“Say it, angel.” Crowley said, just loud enough for them to hear. Aziraphale met his eyes again, his face softening. He put his hands on Crowley’s thighs to steady himself. 

“I’m sorry that it took 6000 years to catch up to you.” Aziraphale looked over Crowley’s pink face with love. “I’m sorry that you waited so long to hear me say-” Crowley put his hand over the angel's mouth. 

“Don’t apologize, angel.” Aziraphale moved Crowley's hand. 

“It took my 6000 years to realize I’m in love with you-” Whatever the angel planned to say next was cut off by Crowley kissing him. It was clumsy but passionate. When they pulled away, their foreheads touching the angel and demon just smiling. 

“It was worth the wait, angel. You’re worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these nerds! thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
